frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/Frozen Hogwarts - Rozdział 13 Zaklęcie Fideliusa
Witam thumbthumb|leftZanim zaczniecie rzucać w ekran tym co macie pod ręką, bo Max w końcu napisał rozdział chciałem powiadomić iż odcieli mi Inetnrt na jakieś dwa tygodnie, więc choćbym bardzo chciał nie byłem w stanie tego napisać. Dopiero dzisiaj udało mi się dopaść komputera by przelać swe literackie przemyślenia na Wiki, a i tak mam mało czasu. Dzisiejsze dedykacje są przeznaczone dla: CherryCoke, Nastisa, Mr.Gerwanta '''i '''Kocii, gdzyż dzisiaj pojawią sie ich postaci. Yay! Rozdział 13 Zaklęcie Fideliusa Piątek, 27 listopada, AEdificium Oriens, godzina 15:32 Bum!!! - Will! Nic ci nie jest?! - Chyba złamałem żebro... Auuuuuuuuułłłła... Elsa wyjrzała za drzwi. William leżał na ziemi, z twarzą rozjechaną na posadzce. I byłoby to co najmniej dziwne, gdzyby nie fakt, że ziemia była niżej niż drzwi o jakieś 1,5 metra. Zlazła na dół po drabinie. Will zwijał się na ziemi jak kijanka, kręcąc się raz w jedną, raz w drugą i pojękując, że umiera i widzi śiatełko w tunelu. Elsa pokręciła głową. Rozjerzała się. Wychodziło na to, że Darkwood miał rację. Tu naprawdę był ukryty pokój. - Lumos Maxima! Zaklęcie rozświetliło salę. Wyglądała jak stara, nie używana klasa OPCM. Zniszone, zakurzone sprzęty stały rozwalone pod ścianami. Wielkie szafki i metalowe klatki przykryte były białym materiałem, bądź wisiały pod sufitem na poszarpanych linach. Okna przysłonięto cięzkimi, purpurowymi zasłonami. Białe szkielety testrali i innych magicznych stworów straszyły spod powały, a ich cienie, ogromne i powykręcane w blasku sunącej w powietrzu jaśniejącej bielą kuli światła wydawały się żywymi potwporami czychającymi na nich. Pomieszczewnie było długie, wspierane przez cztery kolumny stojące dokładnie pośrodku w jednej linii. Dziwne było też umiejscowienie drzwi w środku ściany, nardzo ładnie zdobiona, okuta żelazem po bokach drabina z ciemnego drewna, zadziwiająco dobrze zachowana w stosunku do pozostałych przedmiotów w tej sali. Klasa była zapuszczona, wielka i pusta. Słyszeli nawet echo jęków Willa. Anna zeskoczyłą na ziemię, wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu, zaległego wszędzie. Wzruszyła ramionami i kopnęła Willa w tyłek. - Ogarnij się... Chłopak podniósł się, mruknął "Nie macie serca" i rozejrzał się wokół. Zaraz za Anną do klasy wszedł Kristoff, Merida, Julek i Roszpunka, która przewiesiła swoje długie włosy przez ramię by nie ciągnęły się po kurzu. Elsa w tym czasie zajęła się rozsuwaniem zasłon. Machnęła różdżką. Purpurowe kotary z trzaskiem się rozsunęły. Światło wtargnęło do sali, zalewająć każdy kąt. Wszyscy zmrużyli oczy. - Kurcze, Darkwood miał rację. To idealn miejsce do spotkań tajnej organizacji uczniowskiej - mruknął Kristoff - Tylko ten kurz. Khe, khe, khe! Ochyda. - Daj spokój. Posprząta się i będzie jak nowe. - uśmiechnęła się Merida, zdmuchując drobinkę kurzu z buta. - Ważne, żeby spełniało swoje zadanie podczas dzisiejszego spotkania. - Więc - Elsa wsparła ręce na biodrach - bierzmuy się do roboty. Mamy tylko 6 godzin. * * * Piątek, 27 listopada, AEdifiuium Oriens, godzina 21:03 Will stał pośród klasy, usta miał seroko otwarte, wzrokiem starał się ogarnąć wszystkich zgromadzonych. Było ich dużo, o wiele więcej niż się spodziewał. Gdyby tego nie widział, pewnie nigdy by nie uwierzył, że tak wiele osób chce się oddać sprawie i, ze tak wiele osób jest godnych zaufania. Nawet przybyli Ślizgoni. Byli ze wszystkich domów, nie bylo podziału na mniejszości, było ich prawie tyle samo. A co dziwniejsze, uczniów Slytherin było chyba najwięcej. I wszyscy stali razem, w jednej grupie, nie dzielili się na lubiących się i nie lubiących. Byli tu, bo chcieli pomóc. I to było piękne. - 25 - powiedziała Anna stając koło Willa. - Co 25? - Osób. Udało nam się zberbować 25 osób do Bractwa. I wszystkim możemy ufać, jeśli o to się martwisz. Will ponownie spojrzał na zebrany tłum. Niektórzy się uśmiechali, inni po prostu stali patrząc. Ale byli tu. William poczuł, że może się udać. Że uda się ochronić szkołę, a może nawet odkryć kto jest mordercą. Bo ci wszyscy ludzie przyszli tu właśnie po to. Odwrócił się. Za nim stała jego stara/nowa paczka: Edward, Jackson, Julek, a także Anna, Kristoff, Punz (skrót od Roszpunka), Merida i Elsa. Wiedział, że to jej powinien za to dziękować. Po prostu. Bo tak. Uśmiechnął się do nich, a oni odwzajemnili uśmiech. Wciągnął powietrze i ruszył w kierunku prowizorycznego podium zrobionego ze stołu. Wlazł na niego, starając się nie pośliznąć na wypolerowanym owalnym blacie. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał po klasie. Dobrze, że jednak tu posprzątali. Po usunięciu kurzu zaklęciem Targeo (wszyscy musieli dołączyć do niego, bo powierzchnia sali trochę przewyższała możliwości jego różdżki), okazało się, że podłoga jest z czarnego hebanu, a wyczyszczone szafki ukazały ich oczom dziesiątki różnych użądzeń do OPCM, które niewątpliwie wkrótce się przydadzą. Teraz klasa wyglądała schludnie i była gotowa do zajęć. Will popatrzył na tłum. Wgapiali się w niego z oczekiwaniem, jak dzieci wpatrują się w magika, który za chwilę ma wyciągnąć królika z kapelusza. Co dziwne nie onieśmielało go to, ale popychało do działania. - No dobra... A więc, cześć! Znacie mnie, więć nie będę się przedstawiał. Wiecie po co tu jesteśmy i co mam zamiar powiedziedzieć. Jeśli ktoś się waha, albo przyszedł tu z czytej ciekawości, to odprowadzimy go do wyjścia i wyczyścimy pamięć o tym miejscu. Ktoś ma zamiar iść? Nikt nawet się nie poruszył. - Świetnie - uśmiechnął się Will - To był wasz wybór, mam nadzieję, że dokonaliście go zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem i obowiązkiem jaki stoi za należeniem do Bractwa - po tym zdaniu jego głos stracił szczęśliwy wydźwięk - Wszyscy wiemy na co się piszemy. Decyzja, którą podjęliśmy niesie za sobą ogromne ryzyko. Możliwe, że ktoś z nas nawet przez to zginie. Od początku do końca śmierć deptać nam będzie po piętach. Ale nasze zadanie... zadanie, które wyznaczył nam sam dyrektor, jest tego warte. Od tego dnia będziemy strażnikami. Obrońcami skrytymi w cieniu. My mamy pomagać i ratować. Oto nasza misja i powołanie naszego Bractwa. Liczę, że każdy z was rozumie wagę tego zadania. Cisza. Milczenie. Nikt nic nie powiedział. Ale Will zrozumiał co mają przez to do powiedzenia. To była oznaka szacunku dla funkcji jaką pełnią. Byli świadomi jak ważni są od tej chwili. Kątem oka dostrzegłjak Darkwood się uśmiecha. A był to uśmiech pełen pochwały i podziwu. Uśmiech jaki śle się do bohaterów. - W tej chwili jesteście niczym. Większość z was nie zna zaawansowanej magii obronnej, niektórzy nawet nie potrafią Expeliarmusa, którym Harry Potter pokonał Voldemorta - jego wzrok spoczął na pierwszorocznej dziewczynce, stojącej u boku popielatowłosej Gryfonki - W tej chwili nic nie zdziałacie przeciwko złym mocom. Ale nauczycie się. My was nauczymy. Tak, że żaden czarnoksiężnik was nie pokona, tak zę tenm zabójca będzie dla was drobnostką. Od dziś waszym zadaniem jest chronić Hogwart. Od dziś wasza misja trwa i jest chroniona przez słowo i zgod dyrektora. Nie lekceważcie tego. Wszystkie twarze wpatrywały się w niego. - A teraz, nim złożycie obietnice i zostaniecie złączeni z Bractwem zaklęciem Fideliusa, czy macie jakieś pytania? Czy każdy wszystko rozumie? Nie chcę by ktokolwiek wyszedł stąd z pytaniami w głowie. Kilka rąk strzeliło w górę. Pierwsza zapytała jedna Gryfonka, chyba miała na nazwisko MIlls, a tak przynajmniej Will ją kojarzył: - Skoro mamy działać jawnie, czemu mamy trzymać Bractwo w sekrecie? Nie lepiej ogłosić to? Pkręcił głową. - Jesteście tu, bo tylko wam mozęmy ufać. Nie działamy jawnie, to po pierwsze, my tylko bronimy, po drugie, morderca jest gdzieś w szkole, albo w jej okolicach. Możliewe, że to nawet ktoś z nauczycieli albo uczniów. Jesteśmy tajną organizajcą właśnie z tego powodu. Jeśli cokolwiek, nasza rozmowa, nasze działanie, wypłynęło by poza mury tej klasy, jest prawie pewne, że morderca dowiedziałby się o tym, a nastęonymi ofiarami bylibyście wy, my, wasze rodziny, przyjaciele. Nie chcecie tego, prawda? - Jak już o tym mowa - zawołał Proteus Repnin - to jaką may pewność, że żaden z was, albo ten tu - wskazał Darkwooda różdżką. Profesor zrobił obrażoną minę - nie jest tym asasynem, co? To pytanie wywołało spore zamieszanie. Jego William bał się najbardziej. Dlatego przygotował już na nie odpowiedź. - Ponieważ tu jesteśmy. CZy ktokolwiek z nas byłby tu gdyby nie chęć ratowania tych uczniów> Czy ktokolwiek z nas byłby na tyle szalony by zamordować ucznia w murach szkoły wiedząc, że wcześniej czy później zostanie zdemaskowany. Przyznaję jestem głównym podejrzanym, a co do profesofa Darkwooda chyba musicie odpowiedzieć sobie sami. Wiara. Musimy wierzyć, ze nie jesteśmy tu bez powodu. Musimy wierzyć w nasz cel. To jest nasze zadanie i mamy je wypełnić, a więc musimy sobie bezgranicznie ufać. Bractwo jest jak drewniane koło. Jego budowa jest krucha, a my czyli szprychy podtrzymujemy całość. Jeśli któregoś element zabraknie konstrukcja zaczyna się sypać, a potem całe koło rozpadnie się na kawałki. Tak jak koło raz będziemy posuwać się naprzód, odkrywać wszystko po kolei, a raz będziemy stać w miejscu. Tym co nas podtrzymuje jest wiara w naszą misję. I tego się trzymajcie. Mnóstwo rąk opadło. Wypowiedź Willa dała im do myślenia i odpowiedziała na wiele pytań naraz. Niektórzy byli wręcz plśnieni, albo wzruszeni. Elsa uśmiechnęła się do Willa. Przez chwilę mógł przysiąc, że zobaczył łzę spływającą po jej policzku. Ale tylko przez chwilę. Została już tylko jedna ręka. Krukonka miała najwyżej 13 lat. - Ja mam jeszcze pytanie. Ktoś mi wyjaśni, dlaczego ostatnio Ravenclaw stracił aż sto punktów? Czy to ma jakiś związek z wami? Will otworzył oczy szeroko. MUślał szybko. Skłamać czy nie? Przecież i tak wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Ale może stracą do niego zaufanie? Co jeśli nie będą chcieli uczyć się od prefektów, którzy zaniedbali swój obowiązek? Ale przecież nie mogło być aż tak źle. Mogło. Albo nie. Przecież i tak to wyjdzie. Podjął decyję.Westchnął. - Tak, to nasza wina. Dyrektor Phasellmore odjął punkty Ravenclaw przez nas. Przeze mnie i przez Elsę. Zaniedbaliśmy obowiązki prefektów. Nie będę próbował się tym ratować za wszelką cenę, ale wiecie, zę to był ciężki czas dla nas i czas próby dla naszego związku. I cieszę się, żeją przetwaliśmy. Ale punktów nie ma i to jest nasza wina. Wiem, że możecie przez to mieć co do nas negatywną opinię, ale wybaczcie! Zamknął oczy, oczekując, zę usłyszy conajmniej kilkanaście par butów ruszających do wyjścia, ale na sali panowała cisza. - Stary, jak myślisz, ze tylko dlatego sobie pójdziemy, to się grubo mylisz. Nikt nigdzie nie idzie. Will otworzył oczy. Wszyscy się uśmiechali. Poczuł, ze jest im za to wdzięczny. Odpowiedział uśmiechem. - Dziękuję... - No, gadaj, bo już chcecmy "złożyć te obietnice i na zawsze zostać złączni z Bractwem". - zawołał ktoś z tyłu parodiując jego głos. - Ekhem... - odchrząknął Will, dochodząc do siebie - Jeśli myślicie, żeście godni postąpcie naprzód. Tup! Wszyscy zrobili krok w przód w tym samym momencie, jak w musztrze. - Waszy zadaniem jest chronić uczniów, waszym celem odkryć kim jest morderaca, waszą nagrodą będie życie. Bądźcie jednością, miejcie wiarę, spoglądajcie w przyszłośc bez lęku. W waszych rękach spoczywa los Hogwartu. Pamiętajcie jak wiele osób jest pod waszą opieką. - Will wyjął z kieszeni szaty różdzkę i machnął nią. Nad jego głową zaczęły pojawiać się świetliste litery. - Ateraz przysięgnijcie. Dał im do zrozumienia, że mają czyatac słowa nad nim. - Na brodę Merlina i grobowiec Dumblerode'a, my, ci którzy tu stoimy, przysięgamy jako jedno serce i jeden duch w wielu ciałach, zę przystępując do Bractwa będziemy podporą upadłym, wybawieniem cierpiących, karą złoczyńcom, siłą słabych, zemstą pokonanych, a ndto wszystko będziemy strażnikami w cieniu, pomocą z nikąd, życiem ze śmierci. Na to się piszemy świadomi losu, który czeka i zła, czychającego za rogiem. Oddajemy swe różdżki i samych siebie tej sprawie. Nasza misja wiąze nas wszystkich. Od dziś aż do jej ukończenia jesteśmy Braćmi z jednego ducha w jednym Bractwie. Zarzekamy się na Merlinową brodę i Dumbledore'pwy grobowiec. My na wieczność przeklęci. Takie były słowa przysięgi, nad którą William pracował dzień i noc ponad tydzień. Wszyscy złożyli swe obietnice, świadomi, zę zaklęcie Fidelusa łaczy ich już na zawsze, a twarz każdego była poważna. Traktowali to na poważnie. To już nie była dziecięca zabawa jak Gwardia thumbthumb|leftDumbledore'a. Przysięgli na jego grób i na brodę Merlina. Złożyli najpotężniejszą przysięgę z możliwych. Wiedzieli, że od tej chwili są z tym związani nie tylko umysłem, ale też bardzo potężną magią. A mimo to nikt nie protestował. To musiało być ich powołanie. Każdy doskonale rozumiał co tu robi i zgadzał się z tym. William nie czuł w życiu większej radości. Aż do tego momentu. Jak na komendę nagle wszyscy wyprostowali się na baczność, ustawili w idelane pięć rzędów, złączyli stopy, położyli dłonie na sercu i skłonili się w pas. Jakby dostali magiczny impuls. I tak oto narodziło się Bractwo, złączone magią i ich dążeniami. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania